Searching for you
by KJ.Cherry
Summary: Captain Tsubasa. Just after Oliver left Patty to go to Brazil. He has not called not even written to her. She wins a scholarship. Oliver manages to get to her at the graduation’s ball. What will happen?


**_Author's Notes:_**

**1°** Characters of Captain Tsubasa DO NOT belong to me; and any other names you may find here is a mere coincidence.

**2°** In this story I am only focused on the main couple, Oliver Aton & Patty Nakazawa. [For others, Ozora Tsubasa & Nakazawa Sanae. I'm not including others anime's characters. _Gomen_, but translation here uses those, so it's more easy for me.]

**3°** This is my very first fanfiction in English, so if there something misspelled or just not understandable… feel free to tell me, OK?  I will be bothering by leaving my ideas in these like-blocks **[A/N:]**  I feel it is necessary for my readers to understand my point of view. _Arigatou gozaimasu_ to all of you and I hope you enjoy it! _Hajimashou!_ [Let's begin n_n]

_Summary:_

-My sequel to Captain Tsubasa. This story goes just after Oliver Aton left Patty to travel to Brazil. Oliver has not called her not even written a letter; and she has decided to follow her own dream, to become a very known business manager. After he conquers the world with his football's playing style, he returns to Japan and learns that Patty has moved. He does recognize his feelings toward that girl and begins to search for her…

-Captain Tsubasa. Just after Oliver left Patty to go to Brazil. He has not called not even written to her. She wins a scholarship. Oliver manages to get to her at the graduation's ball. What will happen?

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
**Chapter 1   
Present thoughts vs future dreams**  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

**// Patty's point of view //**

* I know it has been a long time I communicated with Oliver. Since he left to Brazil, he had not written a letter back. He must be really doing the best for becoming the professional soccer player there. I think I should not be mad to him for this. He only wants to make his dreams to come true. I have decided to follow my own dreams too. I should forget him for my well. It won't be a easy work. I hope he is fine wherever he is. *

* * *

**// University of Tokyo //**

**[A/N:** She has moved from Nankatsu to finish her career because she has won a scholarship.**]**

"Have you seen the girl?," said someone.

"The new one? Oh, sure! She is a pretty one; I wonder if she has a boyfriend…," said the other boy that was with his friends at the cafeteria.

"Loose your hopes, man! She MUST has one," said the first laughing at his eye-starry friend.

"But… if she doesn't, I will no bother to catch her, buddy!," said a third one with a whole smirk in his face.

At this conversation, the other members of the soccer team were chatting, commenting, laughing, teasing each other like children.

"Hiroshi, why are you so silent suddenly? Is there something wrong?," asked Williams Davis to their captain.

"I was only thinking about…," replied the most popular guy but he was interrupted by his best friend.

"About HOW CUTE is 'the new one'?," said Davis finishing his line.

"Yeah… No! I mean, I think she only looks good," said the captain trying to amend his word-slip. He thought she was the most charming woman he had ever seen.

* * *

**//With Patty…//**

The first time she arrived to her new university she was not expecting that place would be like… this. Now, she can see why was the scholarship so wanted by many students. It has a very high prestige in Japan, not to mention the surrounding breathtaking nonetheless. A huge fountain pouring clear water down as a cascade and the drops glisten through the sunshine making them to reflect a perfect rainbow. There were many things she could see and admire, but what she enjoyed there the most was the football's field. She knew why. She missed him a lot. Everything related to soccer reminded her his Oliver. Looking the field she felt melancholy although the first time she could not evaded some rebelled tears rushed out onto her cheeks. She brushed them away and had promised herself that she would be strong. Her first goal was becoming part of the cheerleaders at her university as her favorite hobby just as in childhood. She thought it was inevitable and smiled at this.

She went to get into the 'Cheerleaders'. She hoped she passed the proof-test. She knew that it would be no obstacle because she had been in the rhythmic gymnastics school team since ten years old. Some of her favorites were: vault, uneven bars and balance beam. In addition, she did have a mighty voice and the most important requirement was to be in shape… in other words, it means something like 60-90-60. **[A/N:** Don't bother me! I know she had not been in any team rather than in something like 'cheerleading' for her very first and unique hero, Oliver ^_~. Is it the measurement for the models corrects?**]** She was a little worried about the last point. Little did she knew that she had changed for her sake! **[A/N:** I emphasizes this because I think it would be funny to see Oliver drooling over her! *Devil laughs x) *  How can he be so stupid to left her!!! I have nothing against him for choosing playing soccer, but he could just take her with him!  u_u It was just an idea… don't kill me!**]**

"_Sumimasen_, I want to know where the test is going to be held… can you please tell me?," asked the auburn-haired girl to a boy she bumped while he went out of a door with a plaque saying 'Cheerleading Team'. She didn't know he was the soccer's captain just passing through the 'department'.

"Don't worry, I must be the one that should apologize. Uuh, the test for the entry?," inquired Hiroshi looking at her very curious.

"Yeah, for cheerleading. Do you know where it is?," she asked again, this time noticing his staring and beginning to blush.

"Do you mind if I ask you why you want to enter?," asked him, but feeling like been very rude he smiling added, "only if you want…".

"Of course, I do not mind!  That is what I have done always, I like it a lot!," answered Patty happily.

"Oh, I see. I have yet not tell you about the test's thing. It will be held in the main gym, the crystal one. I have to go, so good luck in your test!," said the boy before running and smiling for himself.

"_Arigatou_… eh…," yelled her, but stopped because she had not asked his name. Maybe other time she would see him around the 'campus' **[A/N:** For me it is synonym for 'university'. It sounds better.**]**

* * *

**// Cheerleading test //**

**// Patty's point of view //**

* Today is the day. I'm here to do my proof-test(s); I'm willing to success in all of them. I am a little nervous about this, but I have to calm down and do my best. Oh, here is the place… here we go! Good luck, Patty! *

When she entered the gym, she saw that there were many girls waiting for their turn. She felt her legs like jelly. Why was this happened now? When she was cheering 'Niupi', she didn't even flinch at the sight of people shouting and watching. Why now? She did know very well the reason. One thing or better said 'one person' she did not want to remember.

Patty heard the conversation that was taking place between the present girls.

"Handsome _desu ne!_ Ahhh….!," said a black-haired girl sighing.

"Yeah, more than that… He is a gentleman," reassured the red headed girl. "… and he is the most richest bachelor in the country," she added.

"If he asks me out, I will be the most happiest girl on Earth," said a blonde-haired girl.

"No… it's better if I could be his girlfriend," said the first one that had spoken.

Patty could heard squeals and giggles from the other girls. She though that it was nonsense to be drooling for some guy. She did not care if he was handsome and rich or not. She would not be after a boy for his appearance or bank's accounts, that was for sure.

Then, looking around she saw that to the right there was the stage for the test and to her left there were the persons that would be evaluating her development as well. Then, she caught a glimpse of someone between them. There he was, the one she jumped into the other day. He gave her a warm smile. She felt it calm her nerves a little and went up to the stage. They had requested her to do some free movements, to try with the staff and the pom-poms, and to cheers whatever and whoever you want to. She relaxed herself, breathed deep, and began her routine.

In that moment she felt inspired. She didn't know, but it was something she had deep in her heart. She wanted to show how much she helps, cares, and loves a special person. She felt like demonstrating it through her moves. For the final test, she cheered as she was back at the 'Niupi' soccer field… cheering up her beloved Oliver and company. She always felt alive whenever she watched Oliver played in the field. She only let her heart guided her; and that made her to forget her nervousness.

**[A/N:** I don't know a thing about rhythmic gymnastics moves, so I'm not going to describe those. She only executed them, OK?  I apologize for my ignorance.**]**

"Ms…?," said one of the judges.

"Nakazawa. Nakazawa, Patty, sir," blurted Patty.

"Yeah. Ms. Nagazawa, we have little to said about your performance…," said the judge with a harsh voice. This made Patty fears she had not been accepted. Here went the score that for her surprise she didn't expect them.

Execution **10**

Composition **10**

Artistic Presentation **10**

After a yell of joy and happiness, she smiled widely to herself.

"We think you do have talent," began the female judge.

"… and you do really have a body to be also a super-model," said the guy she bumped into. She saw him staring intently at her; and she felt a kind of uncomfortable. She shifted her eyes into another direction. She hoped Oliver would be like this to her, but she thought she was dreaming to much, so she snapped out.

* * *

**// In her last year of university //**

**// Patty's point of view //**

* Finally, it is my last year here. I have been designed 'The Outstanding Student of the Year' and the captain of the cheerleading team. I have been very busy since I started university, so it didn't give time for anything else such as dating. Perhaps, it's only a pretext for not going out with any guy; however, I did notice that many have high hopes. My heart is for only for one man, no other. Who cares. What matters now is that I'm almost graduating  and soon, having an excellent job. *

Hiroshi Tanaka has loved Patty since the first time he saw her. It was love at first sight. His very first step was to be her friend, so he could know her more. Then, he was thinking in asking her to be his girl; and seriously, he was thinking of a marriage proposal before any other rivals.

One day he caught her after her cheerleading's practice and decided to ask her about a very important thing.

"Hi, Patty… eh… ," babbled Hiroshi not knowing how to start.

"Hi Hiroshi, may I help you?," said Patty fanning herself.

"Ahm… yeah. There is something that I want to ask you… I… I mean… Do you want to go with me to the 'ball'?," said the boy shyly, but hoping she would accept to be his partner. **[A/N:** I think it's more formal to have a ball instead of a party. Just a romantic scenenography for my coming idea. Be patient, folks! Is there someone who don't want a ball?  This is my fanfics, so calm down.**]**

"Oh. I… I… No problem. OK!," answered her.

"I'll be picking you at 8 o'clock at your apartment," said the handsome captain winking at her. Now, he could see some hopes building inside. Maybe, next week would be the time to tell her. Certainly, it would be the ball's night.

* * *

* * *

Ups, cliffhanger!

_Minna-san, gomen ne!_ I hope you have enjoyed this chapter as I did when I was writing it. It was a little hard to get my ideas organized here. I really do like Captain Tsubasa's series n_n  I want to modify and to add some parts to make it more interesting. There are few more things I will like to share as comments, but I think I will left it for another chapter…

If you have some ideas, comments or criticisms leave them in 'Preview' _Onegaishimasu_.

See you in the next chapter, I need inspiration now ;)

_Arigatou!_

**_*~KJ Cherry~*_**


End file.
